Escape
by Sugarwing98
Summary: Stuck in school during a holiday? Boring... Now, where's my knight in shinning armour? O/CxZoro, established relationship, mentions of Perona


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

My phone rang and I looked away from the computer screen to it. My eyes scanned the screen and I picked up, trying not to be too loud.

"Hello?" I said quietly, glancing at my teacher who was also staring at a computer screen.

"Hey. You done yet?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because it is totally boring waiting for you."

I sighed in exasperation.

"Are you waiting outside?"

"No."

"Liar," I scowled. "I told you not to come early."

"It was boring at home."

"Don't you have a paper to finish?" I asked irritably, tapping something into the computer a little harder than needed.

"…You want to get out of there," he stated, reading my tone perfectly.

"No, I have a lot of work to finish," I replied, glaring at the computer screen now.

"Doesn't look that way to me," he told me cheekily.

I raised my head slowly and sneaked a look at the door. It was shut.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," he quoted and I groaned a little.

"Don't throw my words back at me," I grumbled, glancing at the window instead.

He was standing there, phone to ear and smirking at me. My glance flickered from him to my teacher who was thankfully still too immersed in her work to pay me any attention.

"Idiot," I hissed. "Do you want me to die or something?"

"I want you to get out here so we can spend the day together," he replied flatly.

I looked away from his face which I knew would be frowning because he had been denied time with me. If I did look, I'd probably cave.

"C'mon, you know you want to," he wheedled.

"Wrong thing to say," I told him stubbornly, continuing my work.

"…We'll go to the shopping mall and get some Baskin Robins and go to the bookshops where you can spend hours there reading stuff. Then we'll go watch that movie you've been wanting to watch so badly. What was it…?"

"Kingsmen," I muttered, already almost sold.

"Just the two of us. Nobody else."

I put down my phone, leaving it still on and turned to my teacher.

"Miss? It's already late and I need to go. My ride is here," I said tentatively.

"Okay. Thank you for helping out," she said, turning to look at me.

"You're welcome, miss," I replied, bowing quickly and grabbing my things.

I ended the call as I exited the room and saw him waiting just around the corner. He was smirking at me again and this time, I blushed as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up," I muttered, face red with embarrassment.

"So predictable," he teased and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"What?" I mumbled, not looking at him. "You always somehow manage to drag Perona along when it's supposed to be the two of us and it turns out to be a babysitting gig instead."

"Promise," he muttered as he pulled me closer to him. "No Perona. Not for a long while."

"Oh?" I questioned, glancing up at him curiously.

"We finally found her a babysitter she likes. Says he's cute enough," he grumbled, averting his eyes. He still got embarrassed by his sister's peculiar quirks.

I squeezed his hand comfortingly. "That's nice. So, shall we?"

He grinned at me and without warning, kissed me gently on the lips.

"Zoro!" I gasped, blushing furiously again after he pulled away. "Not at my school!"

"Please, people ought to know that you're already taken," he replied, eyebrow raised. "Besides, there's no one here."

"There could be!" I protested, looking around quickly. "Also, people don't need to know that I'm taken. At least, not at an all girls' school!" I retorted. "Besides, the questions I'll be getting if they ever found out…"

"Whatever," he said smoothly, rolling his eyes at me. "Let's just go already."

"Fine. But you owe me a triple scoop for that kiss in school," I grumbled.

I felt him freeze for a moment before finally giving in.

"Alright," he muttered. "But you're gonna owe me one more kiss for that."

"Deal," I agreed as we walked out of school together. "And Zoro…?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for helping me escape."

I heard the warm triumphant tone in his voice as he replied.

"You're welcome."

 **Notes:**

 **This was written after a frustrating time spent with a teacher. Now if only I had been able to escape too...**

 **Anyways, ranting aside, I hope you like the story.**


End file.
